firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Price
Norman Stanley Price is a 7-year-old boy with a love of practical jokes and skateboarding. Norman usually fails to set appropriate limits on his own behaviour, and has been known to cause mischief and sometimes causes havoc at the fire station and for many of Pontypandy's residents. But there have been rare moments when he is the one not in trouble and even helped save the day. Bio He has shown interest in becoming a firefighter himself one day, but he also said he was going to be a shepherd when he grows up as stated in Sheepdog Trials. He loved strawberries (as stated when vanilla ice-cream was dropped on his head in What Goes Up), but went off them in The Wishing Well after eating too many and getting sick afterwards. He holds the Gwyneth Book of Records for being rescued fifty-seven times as of Record Breakers. Trivia * According to the episodes Model Plane and Spy Games, his middle name is Stanley. *It was hinted in Lost In The Caves that Norman is afraid of bats. *In Brass Band, Norman shows Sam that he owns his Dad's old telescope. This is the only indication of his father, who has never otherwise been mentioned. *As seen in Cadet Catastrophe, he has a crush on Ellie Phillips. *In Series 5, he appeared in every episode, even though in some of the episodes, he was not the main focus. Voice Actors *John Alderton (Series 1-4) *John Sparkes (Series 5) *Steven Kynman (UK; Series 6 onwards) *Carter Treneer (US; Amazon prime) Personal info * Hair: Ginger * Eyes: Blue (formerly green) * Friends: '''Everyone in Pontypandy * '''First appearance: The Kite Gallery Norman Price.jpg|Norman in his first appearance in The Kite File:Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 2.14.23 pm.png|Norman Price in Series 1 111Chemset.jpg|Norman In Series 2 Norman_price.jpg|Norman Price in Series 3 Screen Shot 2013-07-05 at 13.50.49.png|Norman Price in Series 4 Sam tan 3.jpg 15462941007461926716069.jpg Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Norman in Series 5 Norman Price (DFS) (2).jpg|Norman wearing his Skateboard Helmet in Danger Falling Sheep Sam and Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Sam Saving Norman in Danger Falling Sheep Norman (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|Norman wearing his Caving Helmet in Twist of Fate Alien Norman (April 15 2005) (2).jpg|Norman disguised as an Alien in Bug Eyed Boy From Venus Woolly, Norman and Mandy (April 20 2005) (2).jpg|Norman with Woolly and Mandy Flood in Twitchers in Trouble Count Norman (April 22 2005) (2).jpg|Norman in his Vampire Costume in Mummy's Little Pumpkin Joker's The Name! (April 25 2005) (2).jpg|Norman armed with his Joker Soaker in Joker Soaker SamWallpaper8.jpg|Norman trying to shoot Tom Thomas in a Promo for Joker Soaker Norman Photobombing Penny (April 26 2005) (2).jpg|Norman photobombing Penny in Fit for Nothing Norman and Woolly in Animal Net (April 28 2005) (2).jpg|Norman and Woolly in the Animal-Net in Beast of Pontypandy Burning Mouth (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Norman gets a burning feeling after eating a Chili-Pepper in Pizza Palaver Birthday fire.png|Norman with Bella in Birthday Surprise Firefighter Price (May 10 2005) (2).jpg|Norman dressed as a Fire-Fighter in Firefighter of Tomorrow Norman and Woolly discover the fire (December 12 2005) (2).jpg|Norman and Woolly discovering the Electric-Blanket fire in The Big Freeze Norman in Jumper (December 12 2005) (2).jpg|Norman wearing his Bunny Sweater in The Big Freeze Santa Norman (December 25 2005) (2).jpg|Norman covered in snow in Let it Snow norman 2.png Norman winter.png|Norman in his winter clothing File:Norman_shows_Sarah_&_James_his_ammonite.jpg|Norman shows Sarah & James his ammonite File:Series_6_episode_1.jpg|Norman with paper planes File:Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Norman riding his go kart File:Sbi.16.PNG|Norman wearing his helicopter hat Norman-Man.jpg|Norman as Norman-Man Norman Character card.jpg|Character Card File:F.Ft1.jpg|Bella teaching Norman on making pizza character-polaroid-large-norman_tcm993-155910.png|Norman in full CGI Imagecgi.jpg|An early design of Norman and Sam in CGI (Probably a Test Pilot for the CGI Series) Norman Preis.PNG Norman_Price CGI.jpg|Norman Price Norman's naughty grin.JPG|Norman's naughty grin Norman's big grin.JPG|Norman's big grin Norman gazes lovely at Ellie.JPG|Norman look admirably at Ellie Norman asking Ellie if she's really proud of him.JPG File:ZW1634A010S00_5b0e3bce09847.jpg|Norman running scared 654F8ACC-F147-4111-A465-655E5202751F.png|Derek as Norman's Stunt Double 29BB6C25-429C-4475-99C1-C3B06F51E0F2.png|Norman glues his hand to his bedroom door handle in A Sticky Situation Norman look up at Dilys in shame.JPG Norman, Dilys, Trevor and Lizzie shocked.JPG Category:The Prices Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Children Category:Pontypandy Pioneers Category:Male Characters Category:Junior Cadets